


Lullaby

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: Twinados - the trials of raising the Potter-Malfoy twins [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Drarry, M/M, Post Hogwarts, Potter-Malfoy twins, drarry fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Harry catches Draco singing lullaby’s to their twins, he stops to listen.





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blklightpixie26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/gifts).



> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/45007827935/in/dateposted-public/)

Hush little baby don't say a word.

Papa's gonna buy you a Thunderbird

 

And if that Thunderbird won't sing,

Papa's gonna buy you a Quidditch broom

 

And if that Quidditch broom won't fly,

Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass

 

And if that looking glass gets broke,

Papa's gonna buy you a Leprechaun

 

And if that leprechaun won't dance,

Papa's gonna buy you a pygmy puff

 

And if that pygmy puff falls down,

You'll still be the sweetest little babies in town

 

Harry stood just outside the baby's nursery, the lights were off, and the full moon shone through the French doors giving him enough light to see Draco, sitting in the rocker they’d bought for Hermione, and listened to him sing to their sons. James was already asleep snuggled against Draco’s shoulder, but Scorpius was clearly still wide-awake, balanced between Draco’s thighs, staring up at his father.

“You are supposed to be asleep mister,” Draco reprimanded his son, who of course totally ignored him, kicking his legs around in delight. “Don’t you wake your brother.”

“He’s eight weeks old Draco, you can’t reason with him yet,” Harry said stroking James’ dark hair as he slept. “You should sing to them more often, I love your voice.” even in the dim room, Harry could clearly see Draco’s cheeks colour at his compliment.

“What are you doing up?” Draco asked as Harry reached down and carefully lifted Scorpius off his father’s legs. Immediately the baby snuggled into Harry’s shoulder as he started to rock him. “They don’t just disappear you know,” Harry said, uncannily echoing Hermione’s earlier words.

“I know, I just” Draco started to explain but was silenced as Harry leant down and gently kissed him.

“They are _our_ sons Draco. No one is going to take them from us and I’ll gladly crucio anyone who tries.” Harry said fiercely. He’d dreamt of having a family his whole life, now that he had one, he’d protect them with his life if necessary. “Come on, put the boys to bed, it’s late.”

Carefully getting to his feet Draco kissed James’ head before tucking him back into his cot and stood back as Harry did the same for Scorpius. Wrapping his arm around Draco’s waist, they stood there staring down at their sleeping sons.

“Come on love, all the boys in this house should be sleeping.” Harry led his husband back to their bed and curled under the covers, holding him tight as they fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.


End file.
